(1) Field of the Invention
This invention applies to the field of sporting equipment, specifically to hand held racquets which are used to strike a ball, (e.g., tennis, racquetball, paddleball, and squash), and more specifically, to the grip these racquets employ.
(2) Description of Related Art
The design of conventional racquet handles which employ a grip that is in line with the racquet shaft and with a cross section that is an elongated octagon, (see FIG. 1a) is flawed in a number of respects for maximizing effectiveness and comfort of play. The most important drawback relates to the position of the wrist when striking the ball. If one imagines that the shaft of the racquet is a linear extension of the forearm, the hand must be angled at almost 90.degree. to achieve an in-line position with the shaft (see FIG. 3a). This bent wrist position is suboptimal from the standpoint of generating leverage and thus power while striking the ball and therefore causes undue stress on the wrist and forearm during extended play.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,546 describes a racquet handle which incorporates a grip that is a) connected to the shaft at an angle of 13.5.degree. (+/-4.degree.), b) is connected in an offset manner that enables the center of the grip to be in line with the equilibrium axis of the racquet, and c) is uniquely contoured to facilitate rotational movement in the hand. (See FIGS. 2a & 2b).
While U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,546 elucidates a number of advantages of the described design over a conventional straight shaft/handle combination, this inventor believes it to be suboptimal regarding the described angle of the grip, and impractical from the standpoint of marketability, given the substantial departure from conventional straight-shaft. Also, at modest angles of intersection (less than about 17.degree.) lacking the standard octagonal grip, it fails to provide the standard non-visual feedback regarding the cant of the racquet face. This is because with a conventional grip, the broad side of the octagon, which is parallel to the surface of the racquet, serves to cue the user regarding the striking angle of the racquet face without looking at it